Luz y oscuridad
by StillAlive-lb
Summary: ¿Cómo era que la luz se podía enamorar de la oscuridad? Riren/Ereri - Viñeta -Los personajes no me pertenecen.


Levi estaba cansado, su alma estaba desolada y no sabía si podría soportar más dolor.

¿A cuántas personas no había perdido ya? Su dura apariencia no duraría para siempre.

Las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran la fiel prueba de como el dolor y el remordimiento lo iban carcomiendo.

Su madre, Farlan, Isabel, Auro, Petra, todos ellos estaban muertos y no pudo hacer nada para salvarlos. Incluso Erwin, su amigo ese que le dio una nueva oportunidad, ya no estaba. Tuvo la oportunidad de regresarlo a la vida pero no era justo para él, Erwin merecía descansar de todos aquellos demonios que le perseguían.

¿Cuándo sería su tiempo de descansar?

Aún debía cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su amigo, quizá después de asesinar al Titán Bestia podría poner fin al dolor.

–Capitán, la cena está lista –el chico de ojos verdes y piel morena lo llamo, no quería verlo… dolía el hacerlo. Tarde o temprano Eren también se iría.

–Voy –dijo, dejando los papeles sobre su escritorio. El menor asintió y lo dejo solo.

Aunque el chico trataba de ser cercano a su superior, el mayor no lo permitía. Levi estaba activando una especie de escudo para no volver a tomarle cariño a nadie sin embargo ese hecho se le estaba complicando bastante. En un mundo como en el que vivía tener un lazo tan profundo como el que el muchacho quería era un gran riesgo, principalmente porque todo tenía como destino el fracaso… lo que significaba dolor.

Sus horas de sueño se habían reducido a casi nada, últimamente lo máximo que dormía era una hora, 60 minutos llenos de pesadillas de las cuales quería escapar.

Cuando todos dormían el regresaba a la cocina para beber su preciado té, al menos con el sabor del conjunto de hierbas podía conseguir un poco de esa paz que tanto anhelaba.

¿Qué era lo que más le gustaba de ese momento? No, no era el disfrutar de la infusión, sino la compañía de ese chico de ojos verdes. Cada noche Eren se sentaba con él sin decir una palabra, lo único que buscaba era hacerle compañía.

Hubo ocasiones en las que el sueño vencía al muchacho y su capitán lo llevaba cargando a la habitación.

Jaeger estaba rompiendo sus barreras y eso no le gustaba.

Cuando llevaba al menor a la cama, se quedaba con él unos momentos para contemplarlo dormir. Un hombre tan joven con una gran carga en sus hombros, ojala nunca le hubiera tocado ver la parte horrible del mundo.

Admiraba como a pesar del sufrimiento por el que ha pasado aún puede sonreír, una sonrisa que se podría comparar con los rayos del sol, que sin saberlo calentaba el frío corazón del Ackerman.

Eren estaba entrando a ese corazón que se creía impenetrable, y el mayor no lo quería así. Levi tenía miedo, sí, un hombre como él también podía sentir miedo. Temía que si se daba la oportunidad de quererlo no podría soportar el perderlo. Quizá una pérdida como esa terminaría por destruir lo que quedaba de su ser. ¿Estaba dispuesto a sacrificar lo poco que le restaba?

Se consideraba un egoísta por sólo pensar en él. Eren también estaba poniendo en juego muchas cosas, quizá más que él y no se rendía.

"Capitán, yo esperare por su respuesta el tiempo que sea necesario". No creyó que esas palabras fueran ciertas.

Ese día Jaeger lo sorprendió con toda la determinación con la que se le declaro. No esperaba que alguien como él tuviera sentimientos por su persona.

No es que se sintiera poca cosa mas no dejaba de preguntarse qué fue lo que le atrajo.

¿Cómo no dejar que ese chico entrara a su corazón? Cada vez le era más difícil negarlo.

En la cena sólo eran ellos dos, Levi tardó más de lo normal en ir al comedor, el de cabellos castaños fue el único en esperarlo.

Comieron en silencio, como en todas las ocasiones anteriores, se dio cuenta de las miradas nada discretas que el menor le daba.

¿Cómo es que tenía unos ojos tan bonitos? ¿Cómo era que la luz se podía enamorar de la oscuridad?

Esa misma oscuridad estaba dejando que la luz llegara hasta el rincón más profundo.

¿Se arrepentiría de aceptar el amor que aquel joven le brindaba?

¿Se arrepentiría de no aceptar la felicidad que le fue negada casi toda su vida?

Tal vez lo haría, tal vez no.

Eren y él habían dejado de comer hacía bastantes minutos, ambos se hacían compañía.

El silencio reinaba en aquella habitación, el espíritu valiente de Levi se apodero de su cuerpo y por una vez actuó sin pensar.

Llevo su mano a la de Eren que se encontraba sobre la mesa, el chico abrió los ojos de sorpresa, el de cabellos negros fue más temerario y entrelazo sus dedos.

Quizá no era la forma en que Eren esperaba que le respondiera pero era lo que por ahora podía darle.

–Mocoso, vamos a dormir – Ackerman se puso de pie abandonado el lugar, Eren no sabía si eso era una invitación para dormir juntos o no pero no perdió el tiempo en ir tras él.

Levi sabía que Eren también lo dejaría solo, todos morirán algún día pero no debía dejar que el miedo le ganara una vez más. No cuando la necesidad de dormir entre los brazos de ese joven se hacían más fuertes, quizá las pesadillas disminuirían, quizá la carga de sus hombros se sentiría menos pesada, sólo quería estar con él… sin pretextos.

Podría arrepentirse de todo después, esta vez no dejaría ir al único motivo por el que su corazón continuaba latiendo.

Porque la oscuridad también necesitaba de la luz para existir.


End file.
